


В согласии с собой

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:В согласии с собойАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл, 328 словПейринг/Персонажи:Норт (WR400)\ОМПКатегория:гетЖанр:PWPРейтинг:NC-17Предупреждения:групповой сексЧитать:АО3Размещение:запрещено без разрешения автораДля голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "В согласии с собой"
Relationships: ОМП/Норт (WR400)
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634656
Kudos: 1





	В согласии с собой

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** В согласии с собой  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 328 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Норт (WR400)\ОМП  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** групповой секс  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "В согласии с собой"

В комнате царит полумрак, и мягко мерцают стены. Розоватый свет ложится на огромную кровать. В комнате душно и жарко, кондиционеры явно не справляются. Громкие стоны и влажные шлепки заполняют все пространство. Плотный воздух, кажется, мерцает и дрожит в такт звукам. Норт зажата между трех тел. Мужчины жадно прижимаются к ней, сжимают бедра, ласкают грудь. Руки шарят по идеальному телу. Норт послушно стонет и выгибается, следуя программе, когда один из партнеров глубже толкается в нее. Кто-то хватает ее за волосы и тянет назад, заставляя откинуть голову. Тут же другие руки требовательно хватают за подбородок, фиксируя. Норт чувствует прикосновения члена к своим губам, послушно открывает рот и облизывает головку. В то же время система регистрирует еще два проникновения. Запускается еще один протокол, и Норт фиксирует дополнительный синтез смазки. 

Движения становятся резче и грубее. Перед глазами появляются отчеты о возможных повреждениях, но их никто не видит, кроме Норт. Она затравленно дергается, но чужие руки сжимают крепче, не позволяя шевелиться. Норт хочет вырваться из этих рук, уйти от прикосновений, от всех этих людей, которые ежедневно трахают ее, не заботясь ни о чем, кроме своего удовольствия. Она снова судорожно дергается, но теперь ее держат уже шесть рук. На секунду ей становится страшно, вокруг вырастает красная стена приказа, не позволяя прервать протокол. Норт всхлипывает, пока три члена скользят в ней все быстрее. Страх нарастает, а следом за ним накрывает отвращение. Руки сжимают ее сильнее, чужое дыхание становится рваным, и три долгих стона сливаются в неровный хор. Норт жмурится, из последних сил вырывается, пробив красную стену приказа, и отползает в дальний угол кровати. Жадно хватает воздух, экстренно охлаждая систему. Тириумный насос сбоит и сбивается с ритма.

Люди с презрением и какой-то жалостью смотрят на нее и говорят о сломанном пластике.

Норт плевать на все это дерьмо. Страх отходит и уступает место злости. Никто больше не посмеет ей воспользоваться.

Часом позже, не слишком аккуратно вырубив очередного клиента, Норт и сбегает, возможно не в лучшую жизнь, но хотя бы туда, где никто не посмеет тронуть ее без согласия.


End file.
